nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed Wiki:FAQ
Q''': What is a wikia site? '''A: A wikia site is a website that anyone can find and edit information regarding a specific topic or topics. This wikia site is about the Need for Speed franchise. ---- Q''': What is the Need for Speed franchise? '''A: Need for Speed is one of Electronic Arts' most popular and successful series of racing games. ---- Q''': Can I download any Need for Speed games or content here? '''A: No. Downloading games or content without permission from the publisher is an illegal act. Support the developers so they can keep making new games. ---- Q''': How should I contribute to the site? I don't want to annoy you guys. '''A: You shouldn't worry about anyone being annoyed by your contributions unless they are totally unneeded, don't make sense at all or involve false information. Ensure that your edits are needed and useful to an article. Grammar doesn't need to be perfect as regular editors can always correct or improve your sentences. Regular poor attempts at grammar and spelling in articles will be met with disapproval. ---- Q''': How do I create an article? '''A: A new article must be revelant to the Need for Speed franchise and should NOT contain information copied directly from Wikipedia or other sources. It must not be a duplicate of another article or involve too little information. ---- Q': I want to add some links/picture/templates/videos, make some words bold/italic/underlined, tables and headlines. How do I do this? '''A: '''You should find anything you need in the ''edit console used to create the article. There you can find three sections; Text appearance, Insert & Controls. Further help can be sought after from regular contributors. ---- 'Q ': Why did someone undo my contribution to an article? '''A: Your content may not be appropriate to the article, duplicate information, unneeded or below the site's article standards. Use an article's talk page to discuss edits. You might also want to take a look at this. ---- Q''': Whoops! I have accidentally done something wrong while editing an article. How do I undo it? '''A: Click on the arrow facing to the bottom seen on the top of an article page. Click the drop down and select History and select the undo button cited next to the most recent edit. ---- Q''': Why did someone delete my article? '''A: Some articles may be deleted if deemed; unneeded, a duplicate or vague. We want to make sure that there all articles are created to a high standard. ---- Q''': There is somebody who is disrespecting and insulting me. What should I do to make them stop? '''A: Report the person to an admin, sysop or predominant editor and they'll deal with it from there. ---- Q''': I'd like to talk with some editors. How can I do this? '''A: You can talk to an editor you want by editing their talk page. You may also want to talk to more than one person by creating a thread in the forums. Be sure to leave all talk page edits with a ~~~~ before clicking save. ---- Q''': Can I advertise a website of mine or others here? '''A: No. ---- Q''': I want to promote NFSWiki. How should I do it? '''A: Credit us if you pass on information found here or if you want to put them onto your own site. Do not advertise our site in other wikias as this isn't allowed in most cases and could damage the site's reputation. ---- Q''': Are there Need for Speed Wikia online events? '''A: There may occasionally be Wikia events within a Need for Speed game but these are usually announced before hand. ---- Q''': My questions haven't been answered. What can I do? '''A: This FAQ refers to common questions. Your question may be unique and as such should be referred to a staff or other editors.